Aime E. Cupid
Aime E. Cupid, fully named Aime Everes Arcus Cupid, she/her, they/them is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is one of the many children of the love god Eros, destined to take the role of Love in the Aesop fable Reason Taken Captive. She is strangely more reasonable than she is loving, though she is very caring and she does try. Aime is most known in Ever After High for her vast knowledge in biochemistry, and her alluring voice as sweet as saccharides, not to mention the wild bunch that is her family. She has no particular stance in the destiny debate, but aligns as Rebel for... some reason. Other than chemically degrading love into a compound of elements, she can also be seen frantically waving about looking for a valid reason for her to call herself a Rebel. Character 'Personality' A powerful quality of Aime's is that she is a natural-born leader. She flourishes in the mantle of leadership and knows how to guide well a person or a group. Though it is common to say that a good leader is a good follower, the same can't be said for Aime. If she is not assigned to take charge, she will anyway. She truly means well and always has the intent to help. Though Aime is known for making smart and reasonable decisions, half the time it's just her guessing and feeling what would be best for the group. While she is known to think and see many things from logical perspectives, Aime still takes her decisions as gut feelings and intuition. She follows her heart more than her head, despite what you would expect. She has a strong commanding presence, most likely of the magical sort (or peer influence and bandwagon. It could be both.) People flock to Aime whether or not she takes charge. People listen to her. This is most likely the reason why she feels so obligated to take the mantle of leadership. Aime is not bossy or oppressive, nor does she want to bring anyone down. She just feels like the best hands to manage things and be responsible is her own. She is assured of her own ability. Aime can appear to be harsh because of that, but she is known to be quite forgiving...' a bit too forgiving'. She is known to get mad, upset, or gods forbid the unholy combination of both; but a genuine sorry is honestly all she needs to fix the issue. Aime isn't fond of people abusing her forgiving nature, but it happens more often than you think. The only times that Aime never lets things pass is if they're done against her sister Chariclo, or any of the other Cupids for that matter. Once any of her siblings have been involved, and harmed, Aime will find you and you are doomed. Despite her skill in intimidation, Aime does not enjoy conflict where it isn't necessary. She doesn't like being the one to start fights. You're free to start a fight with her however and whenever you please. But be warned. Challenge her and be smart about it. She's intrusive and butts into conversations more often than not, especially when said conversation involves things that Aime really knows. She answers questions that weren't directed to her. Aime has also admitted that listening to (or, you know, intentionally overhearing) people's conversations is a hobby of hers. Sometimes, she can be seen flying in the hallways just lowkey listening to people talk. Despite her intrusiveness, Aime is a social person. She enjoys the company of others and isn't really choosy about people she spends her time with. She's kind of built to click with anyone at the beginning. Aime also tolerates those she slightly dislikes, and is on speaking terms with everyone. One would think that Aime is formal, when in fact she is very casual. Aime is also''' a keen learner with a constant thirst for new knowledge'. Sometimes, she can be a complete know-it-all as well. She enjoys being right. She is still' an endearing nerd who likes learning and uncovering new things. She does her matchmaking via Punnet squares and looks at love from a scientific and chemistry-based viewpoint. She '''geeks out a lot. She was once seen squealing and rapidly explaining how yeast could make cakes rise up, while smiling and watching said cakes rise. She is mentally restless, and even in her times of rest and relaxation she requires mental stimulation and activity. One of her favorite pastimes, because of this, is reading or playing casual mystery games that make her think. Hobbies & Interests Being a Cupid, Aime was naturally raised on an archery range. Of course, most Cupids have in their quivers arrows enchanted with Love. It's a personal choice of Aime's not to do so, and instead just keeps a normal set of arrows on her. It is in her story for her to wield a bow and arrow in the war against Reason. However, considering how she likes to avoid starting conflict where she can, Aime doesn't make use of her archery skill often. Though Aime forgoes enchanted love arrows, it's a given that all Cupids must cast their magic somehow. In Aime's case, love potions and biochemical science. As aforementioned, Aime does her "shipping" using modern genetics. It's mostly a case of how cute the kids could be, but there are some more complicated things I don't want to touch on. Speaking of complicated, Aime also spends much of her time in the laboratory taking samples of love potions, draughts and other chemical substances and breaking them down into simpler compounds and elements. Aime's goal is to create a love potion that works beyond creating surface-level attraction, a potion that truly makes love and not just simulates it. To do this, she plans to understand what love is at its core. (Please don't try to ambush her in the lab when she's busy. It happened once and no one wants it to happen again.) On occasion, Aime can be seen making various potions that she coats her arrowheads with. It isn't magic, she says. One of her more given interests is in flying. Since she's a cherubim, she has a strong set of wings on her back. Aime is hardly ever seen walking on the ground, and chooses flight as her main travel. The only time she ever tucks her wings is to stuff them inside a lab coat. She literally sleeps tucked in her wings, wrapped in them. Flying around Mount Olympus was one of Aime's favourite outdoor activities growing up. Aime is also the Cupid of the family chosen to the take on the war against Reason. Therefore, she was raised with lessons on diplomacy and battle strategy. Her gift of authority is a result of her interest in the politics of Olympus. She is regularly involved with the official goings-on of the Olympian political atmosphere, as well as the military one (though, with how often the gods fight among each other, the military never goes into good use.) Aime's even a Captain in the military, though the title is mostly honorific judging by all the internal wars that Olympus gets into. She is also fond of making lists. It's a strange habit, but Aime finds it easier to organize her thoughts only after it's been organized in writing. 'Appearance' Aime is a beautiful goddess. Well, demigodess, but semantics. Aime has golden tanned skin, coral pink hair streaked with peach and thin, dark red eyebrows. She usually styles her hair like the mess she isn't. She has a pair of silvery gray wings on her back, that bear the shape of a heart when folded in. There's a burn on her forearm from when she accidentally burned herself in the chemistry lab. She can technically use magic to have it removed, but she chooses not to. Her eyes are a deep sky blue in contrast to her warmer color scheme. She probably always has a lab coat somewhere in her bag, if she isn't already wearing it. Her standard color scheme is red (the blood of angry men! the color of desire!), black (the dark of ages past! the color of despair!), peach and cream. Aime's metal color is silver, as opposed to her sister's gold. Her motifs, being a Cupid, are hearts, and given her story, chains. She has a pristine white lab coat with heart-shaped cream-coloured buttons. Quotes Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: Reason Taken Captive It's written in poetry so I may as well summarize it. Once upon a time, Reason and Love "shared a throne." But deep inside Reason hated Love (in secret tho). That secret hate eventually turned into an all-out war between them. Love didn't have a lot of people in his army but a ton of people deserted Reason for Love and eventually after a bunch of fighting, he took Reason captive until she would agree to never fight against him again. There exists a longstanding rivalry between Love and Reason. It’s so longstanding that it eventually becomes a generational thing that parents pass down the rivalry to children. Every generation, Love and Reason’s poorly made truce snaps and they’re back to fighting. Every generation, Reason gets taken captive, released and another truce is made. It never ends. 'How does Aime come into it?' Cupid is Love. The fight between Reason and Love has been a never-ending family rivalry, and Eros believed that Aime was the best choice to take over the destiny. She would do anything for her family, and she was skilled with talking and dealing with other people. He took her aside and told her that the destiny was her responsibility, and that she was the best person for it. 'Opinion on Destiny' Conveniently, Love always wins the battles. #LoveWins Aime doesn't have a particular stance in the destiny debate, actually. She may align as a Rebel, but that's purely for loyalty reasons, especially towards the sister she feels most akin to. Chariclo is honestly the only reason why Aime aligns herself with the Rebels. Themes and Parallels * Aime's commanding and authoritative attitude, as well as her involvement in politics is a nod to the highly political war that takes place in her story. * Love led his troops into battle and "aimed the last decisive blow," implying that he was using a ranged weapon. Cupid is commonly depicted with a bow and arrow, shooting love into unsuspecting bums. Aime is capable in archery. * She is interested in the science behind love. This is somewhat Aime's way of finding logical and reasonable explanations for love, as if marrying the two concepts that clash in the story. * Aime's main color is red, which is associated both with war and love (ideas that strongly represent Reason Held Captive.) * Her forgiving nature parallels how easily the fight between Reason and Love ended once Reason agreed to never do it again. * Aime is known for having other people always follow her or listen to her beyond all reason. Captiv''ated by her, if you will. In the story, Love takes Reason captive. I mean, that's literally the title of the story * Funnily, the song used to poke fun at Aime's design (Red & Black) is a song about love and the horrors of war. Relationships 'Family' Father - Eros, god of Love The Greek God of Love is Aime's biological father, considering how many adoptive children Eros has. Deciding early of Aime's role in the war against Reason, she was one of the few in the family with an active role in the politics of Mt. Olympus. To Eros, Aime is the reliable and responsible daughter. (To be fair, she is.) Considering all of Eros' godly duties that leave him busy, Aime is among the other Cupids that he leaves in charge. Despite how much Eros trusts in Aime's ability as a leader and the legacy for Reason Held Captive, he disapproves of her goal to create a perfect love potion and doesn't try to encourage it. It is unknown who exactly is her mother, but it's believed that since Aime is a half-blood, her mother is either a sylph or a mortal. Sister - Chariclo Arganthone Cupid C.A. Cupid is Aime's adoptive sister, as well as the sibling closest to her in age. Some people say that Aime's appearance was fashioned after C.A., or even the other way around. The lack of blood relation doesn't phase them. Aime deeply cares for her sister and would literally do anything for her. Aime calls her sister Chariclo, though she is known to tease with nicknames such as ''Cha-cha. Aime tried to be encouraging with Cupid's crush on Dexter Charming, at least the first few weeks. Others Aime has many siblings, adoptive or not, who she cares deeply about. She has two children in the next generation, twins that she adopted. Her relationships with them are better documented on their pages. [F.E. Cupid] [A.G. Cupid] 'Friends' Aime is an extroverted and social person, but doesn't go out of her way to always have friends or company around. Because she always inserts herself into conversations, it takes certain kinds of people to be actual friends with her. However, because she always inserts herself in conversation, she meets a lot of people and is on superficial good terms with most people. Aime does not always try to make friends. If anything, all she tries to make is good conversation with temporary company. Apollo Logica Of course, the term "frenemy" might be more appropriate in this case. Apollo is Aime's counterpart in their destiny. He always manages to make Aime annoyed and irritated because, somehow, Apollo gets the same results as Aime does with half the effort. There's no logic behind his methods in class, and yet he seems to be just as good as Aime herself. She doesn't understand it. I realize really that the dynamic I was going for with these two is just Devineaux and Argent from the Carmen Sandiego series. 'Pet' Aime has a pet peryton (bird deer) named Aster Magnus, after the flower. She is a mainly white doe, with golden hooves along with golden flecks on her face and fur. Aster's wings are also white flecked with gold. As a child, Aime didn't know what a peryton was and was genuinely confused when Aster started growing wings. 'Romance' Aime identifies as pansexual. However, Aime is not very active in her love life. This isn't out of any Cupid obligation to help other find their one true loves, no. It's more of a personal choice. She has claimed that "due process" and "science" are her true loves. She has also quoted that the only dating she's interested in is of the carbon sort. No one understands what she means by this. Enemies Aime would gladly wage war against Dexter Charming for breaking her sister's heart. For that matter, she would bring an army to his door, and to anyone who has offended the Cupid family. Aime also dislikes Willabella van Haunt, for many reasons. Especially because Bells is a self-proclaimed enemy of love. Bells has publicly clashed with C.A. Cupid, which is another reason for Aime to dislike the girl. Other Content Pinterest Board Fanfiction Appearances *Her diary, which is a contained story told in Aime's perspective about her involvement in Cupid's True Hearts Day event, or lack thereof. Playlist Here's an Aime playlist! Bottled Up Tight Bring me desire bottled up tight / Like caging in the ocean / Dousing my sun, download the sky / Bring me emotion / Bottled up tight * Certain lyrics talk about bottling up emotions, and occasionally a battle between heart and mind - both of which are significant to Aime's character. War! I find it kinda funny / You wanna keep this feud running / But I'm glad I'm your mind / So keep that cannon fire coming, woah *The dynamic between Aime and Apollo was inspired by this song. Outfits She likes wearing slim designed outfits, and her motifs are hearts and chains. Notes and Trivia *Over the MirrorNet, many people assume Aime to use male pronouns (which she personally doesn't mind) since she uses her second name Everes and never uploads an image of herself. *Her MBTI is ENFJ. *Her Hogwarts house is either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. *Aime's mirror blog username is @mychemicalromance but she doesn't actually listen to My Magical Romance. She just thought the pun was funny. *Aime's birthday is on October 23, alternatively known as Mole Day. *Her burn scar is a nod to the events in Cupid and Psyche, where Psyche accidentally spills either hot wax or oil on Cupid in his sleep. In Aime's case, she was clumsy while heating up a test tube. *It's up to debate whether her name is pronounced "Amy" or "Em". However, for some reason, Aime answers to both. **It's actually "Em." She only answers to "Amy" because of the initials of her second name spelling out Aime-E (Em-ee). **She also answers to "Eye-meh." At this point, I think, she just doesn't care about how her name is pronounced. *Her name comes from "Aime", the French word for love, and "Everes", the scientific name of the Cupido butterfly subgenus. **''Everes'' is also the name of the husband of the mythological nymph Chariclo. That is, in honesty, pure coincidence. I was more focused on the insect pun than I was on fact-checking my mythology. **Aime Everes also has a third name, "Arcus", the Latin word for bow, also the Roman counterpart of the Greek rainbow goddess. Gallery Aime-by-patch.jpg|by patch~ Aime Cupid First Chapter ver 1.png|art by GardenOfDaisy Aime Cupid First Chapter ver 2.png|art by GardenOfDaisy (without labcoat) aime moodboard.jpg Aime E. Cupid Legacy Day.png|Secret Santa legacy day by GardenOfDaisy Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Rebels Category:Reason Taken Captive